


蔓越莓曲奇

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 醉酒和土味情话
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 3





	蔓越莓曲奇

“……我他妈真是个蠢蛋，完完全全是。我居然真的以为他就是个窝在出租屋里半年卖不出三张画的穷画家，房东来收房租的时候痛哭流涕地说‘过几天我一定给您’，结果过了几天还是拿不出钱……他就是这样对我说的。我信以为真，三年里一直拿我自己的钱养两个人，还到处找关系给他拉客户、想办法给他办画展……我爸妈当面背后都嫌弃他，我还替他说好话，结果你猜怎么着？他妈的根本就不缺钱！他家产业的市值比我家还高！……三年里我竟然完全没有察觉，整天替这个比我自己还有钱的男人瞎操心，可笑至极！我他妈简直像条狗一样被他骗得团团转，他还有脸整天在我跟前晃！……”

仿佛蓄满水的闸门猛然打开，积攒许多时日的怨气痛快地、汹涌地、彻底地泄得干干净净以后，喋喋不休的醉鬼才终于消停了些。刚才这一通铺天盖地的牢骚说得急了，他一时不再有什么话说，握住酒杯两眼空空地盯着桌面发呆。

阿尔弗雷德非常后悔向亚瑟提出一起喝酒的建议，是的，非常后悔。他的初衷是让最近郁郁寡欢的亚瑟心情好些，现在或许亚瑟的心情是好了不少，但他自己却很不愉快了。从开始到现在，得益于亚瑟烂得出奇的酒品，他们已经被或好奇或惊讶或探究或厌恶的目光来回瞪了无数遍，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像是被枪林弹雨扫射的新兵；他亲爱的表兄还打碎了一排酒杯和几瓶啤酒，弄脏了一位小姐的衣服；当然，烂醉如泥的酒鬼对此毫无羞愧之心，阿尔弗雷德不得不替他挨了几个白眼并代为赔偿，他表面上没有说什么，实则心里早已骂了无数脏话。

亚瑟喝酒的方式堪称野蛮，他被呛得咳嗽不止，却依然固执地抓起酒瓶往杯子里倒。因为醉酒，他的手抖得厉害，透明的酒液沿着瓶口和杯身淅淅沥沥洒在桌面上，浸湿了压在手肘下的衣袖。

“弗朗西斯，你他妈的就是个混蛋。我呢？我是个蠢货……”

他口齿不清地念叨着，醉红的脸颊被浮动着冰块的液面摇晃打碎，打了一个酒气熏天的嗝。阿尔弗雷德刚一开口，亚瑟就愤怒地向他连连挥动起胳膊，像一只被惹恼的青蛙。眼看又有一只可怜的杯子将要遭殃，阿尔弗雷德叫苦不迭，杯子里溅出的酒液洒在他的眼镜上，但他顾不得这些，只管扑过去试图从亚瑟的魔爪里抢救下它，它就快要掉下来了——

亚瑟胡乱挥舞的手臂忽然凝固。有人抓住他的手腕，轻轻拿走了那只命运岌岌可危的杯子。当然，来人的衣领上也被溅上了一片深色的酒渍。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，差点哭了出来：“弗朗西斯，你他妈可算来了……”

“抱歉，给你添了不少麻烦。”弗朗西斯说。这话绝不是客套，很显然，他处理起这事来轻车熟路，“你帮他垫付了多少钱？我给你。”

阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发。他并没有留意过，因为光是应付怨气满天的亚瑟本人就足够让他心力交瘁了。

“不知道，几个酒杯、几瓶酒，一位小姐衣服的干洗费。你看着给吧。”

弗朗西斯点了几张钞票递给他，阿尔弗雷德看也没看，随手揣进兜里，只叫他快点把身边这瘟神带走。

任何熟知亚瑟的人对他醉酒后的行为都相当熟悉，无论是弗朗西斯还是阿尔弗雷德。平常里这个吵闹、笨拙、混乱、毫无风度可言的男人被完美地掩藏在一丝不苟的西装底下，衣冠楚楚，温和有礼，完全符合他的身份；但这更像是被封印在盒子里的亚瑟·柯克兰某个人格的遮羞布，而酒精是开启潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。阿尔弗雷德很清楚这一点，他只是没想到亚瑟的精神状态似乎超出了他的控制，仅仅两杯下肚就发起疯来。他花了足足一个钟头向表弟怒骂自己的骗子丈夫，后者嗯嗯啊啊地随口应着，一面偷偷向被骂得狗血淋头的人发消息求救。好在弗朗西斯动作够快，他来到酒吧的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经相当逼近精神崩溃的边缘，而罪魁祸首对此一无所知。

喝醉的人似乎睡着了，身子很沉，弗朗西斯花了好大力气才把他从凳子上拽起来，费力地架出酒吧。室外的温度比室内低，一阵凉风吹来，像是被惊扰了好梦，肩上烂醉的酒鬼不满地轻轻哼了一声，微微睁开眼睛。

他立刻将弗朗西斯一把推开，像一只受惊的兔子：“你是谁啊？”

“弗朗西斯，你丈夫。”

“胡说，你长得一点也不像他。”

亚瑟猛地靠近，两只手啪地一声捧住弗朗西斯的脸，睁大眼睛仔细端详。弗朗西斯倒也没动弹，任凭他冒着满身酒气凑上来，捧着自己朝夕相对的脸像是捧着从未见过的奇珍异宝，那双雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛像是被雨雾湿透的草丛，带着孩童式的茫然和好奇，一寸一寸地慢慢扫过去。他真的醉得太厉害了，皱着眉头想了半天，这才如梦初醒般咧着嘴笑起来。

“是弗朗西斯啊……”他说，醉醺醺的酒味喷了弗朗西斯一脸。后者皱起脸，正要架起他扔进车里，亚瑟却又将他推开了。

“你不是我的丈夫了。”他恶狠狠地说，“你骗了我……”

他摇晃着身子咕咕哝哝地走开，弗朗西斯想去拉，然而醉酒的家伙力气大得惊人，随手甩得他一个趔趄。弗朗西斯龇牙咧嘴了半天，只见亚瑟哐地一声闷头撞在路灯柱子上，揉着额头倒退了两步。

“对不起，先生。”他含混地说，但下一秒就又撞在了柱子上。

于是他生气了，对着柱子破口大骂起来：“我他妈已经跟你道歉了你怎么还要拦着我？……要是故意找茬，我是不会怕你的……”

路过的行人饶有兴致地看这个对一根路灯柱子发脾气竖中指的男人，但谁也不觉得惊讶，也并未停下脚步，在夜晚的酒吧门外，这样的醉鬼实在是太常见了。弗朗西斯连忙把还在滔滔不绝辱骂的人拖进车里关上门，接着他听到砰砰撞击车门的声音，以及换了对象但依旧毫无词穷迹象的骂声。

“弗朗西斯，我真该把你的脑袋按在马桶里淹死……”

他坐进驾驶位，按住亚瑟试图向自己脑门上招呼的手，把安全带从不安分的家伙身子和胳膊上绕过来扣紧。现在亚瑟整个人都被禁锢在安全带底下，他没办法再张牙舞爪了；事实上他完全可以把胳膊抽出来再对弗朗西斯挥舞拳头，但此刻他醉成一滩烂泥的脑袋显然想不到，于是他只好老老实实地坐在座位上，脑袋重重地垂下来，像一片蔫了的打卷的树叶。

“很好。”弗朗西斯笑着说，发动了引擎。

他知道亚瑟为什么生气，这已经是他们冷战的第三天了。事情的起因是叔叔让在两个星期前来找他，说家里出事了，要他回去一趟。他已经好多年没有回家看过，而他们也没有找过他，他对家里的情况几乎一无所知，直到一星期前，他才知道自己的父亲快要去世了。数年前这个顽固的老头在震怒之下对他说，有本事你就不要再回来，他竟然也就真的再没有踏进那个家门一步。从那时起，他斩断了跟这个家的所有联系，他没想到的是最后父亲依然把家产都留给了他。

弗朗西斯犹豫了很久才告诉亚瑟这个消息。其实根本瞒不住，他曾对亚瑟说自己的父母早已不在人世，自己也没有别的亲人，而这次叔叔出现得太突然，他自己则离开得太久，除了说实话，他想不出别的办法解释。

他害怕的是亚瑟会生气：他对自己的丈夫实在是太了解了。事实证明他没有猜错，亚瑟发了一大通脾气，他骂弗朗西斯是个寡廉鲜耻的骗子，花言巧语骗得自己不顾父母的反对跟他结了婚；他骂自己眼瞎耳聋愚蠢到无可救药，竟然白养了一个家世不亚于自己的人足足三年而不自知，还为了帮他卖画四处奔波打听，活脱脱像个笑话。

“我们谈谈吧。”弗朗西斯说，但正在气头上的亚瑟根本不听。他抓起床头的泰迪熊扔到弗朗西斯脸上，骂道：

“这是我的房子！是我一个人出钱买的！滚出去！”

那只泰迪熊是弗朗西斯送给亚瑟的礼物，并不算昂贵，但他还是攒了很久的钱。亚瑟说得一点没错，房子是他买的，两个人的生活费是他赚的，弗朗西斯那点微薄且不稳定的收入甚至不足以支撑自己一个人的开销。从他跟亚瑟结婚开始，柯克兰家的人和他们的朋友一直没给过他什么好脸色，他们在背后指指点点，说他没出息、是吃软饭的，亚瑟被盲目的爱情冲昏了头脑。对于这样的议论，亚瑟比弗朗西斯本人还要不忿，反倒是弗朗西斯乐于接受“吃软饭的”这一称呼。他知道那些人说得没错，而亚瑟从未对他有过半点不满，他很感激。但从几天前开始，亚瑟对他像其他人一样嫌恶了。

他想过道歉。他烤了一些蔓越莓曲奇，精心设计摆盘，送到亚瑟房间门口。他们在相识的第一个夜晚就滚上了床，第二天的早餐正是弗朗西斯烤制的蔓越莓曲奇，亚瑟醒来的时候嗅到满屋的甜香。他很喜欢这道点心，觉得面包屋和超市里卖的蔓越莓曲奇都没有弗朗西斯烤的美味，忙的时候他把这些小饼干带去办公室做午餐，连秘书小姐也对弗朗西斯的手艺赞不绝口，说您丈夫的手真巧，他就得意地笑。对于这些，弗朗西斯都是知道的。

第一天早上，亚瑟看见房间门口放着一盘蔓越莓曲奇，盘子里有一张小卡片，上面写着“原谅我吧”。他冷笑一声，全部倒进了楼下的垃圾桶。

第二天早上，他几乎怀疑自己倒带到了前一天，依然是蔓越莓曲奇，依然是“原谅我吧”的小卡片。他在垃圾桶旁边站了一会儿，还是倒了进去。

今天早上还是跟前两天一样。他有些不耐烦了，气呼呼地打开客房门——因为冷战，这几天弗朗西斯睡在这里——想要把那盘该死的曲奇往弗朗西斯头上扔过去，但他忍住了。曲奇是无辜的。

“别再浪费我买的黄油和面粉了。我买的！”他凶神恶煞地对弗朗西斯比了一个中指，就像弗朗西斯真的是个小偷那样。

弗朗西斯叹了一口气，拔下车钥匙。回来的路上亚瑟再次睡着了，脑袋垂在一边，呼吸很安静，像一只闹腾过后终于消停下来的小猫。弗朗西斯解开安全带，把他从车里架出来开门，亚瑟呼着酒气没骨头一样靠在他肩上，门打开的时候差点往前倒下，弗朗西斯赶紧搀了一把，觉得像是捞了满手抓不住的棉絮。

他索性把亚瑟抱起来，睡梦中的人心安理得地哼唧着往他怀里乱拱，害得他差点松手把这醉鬼摔下去。好在扑腾了一阵后亚瑟慢慢不再动弹，大概是终于找到了舒服的位置。

弗朗西斯想把他放在沙发上，觉得衣服像是被什么勾住了。他有些疑惑地低下头，这才发现怀里的人不知什么时候醒了，但他的酒还没醒，脸上被酒气蒸出的蔷薇色依然鲜明，睫毛黏糊地耷拉下来，碧绿的眼瞳透过阴影不依不饶地望着他。

“你醒了？”弗朗西斯说着，摸了摸他的额头，“我去给你倒点水喝。”

亚瑟用力把他扯回来：“不用。”

“可是你喝醉了。”

“我没有。”亚瑟说，满嘴酒气喷得弗朗西斯眉头一紧。这时他突然想起这几天自己正在跟这个人吵架，于是气呼呼地要把他推出去。

“你怎么还没走？这是我的房子，你怎么有脸继续赖在这里？”

弗朗西斯眼疾手快地抓住他乱舞的手：“因为我是你丈夫。”

“可是你骗我。我的丈夫可不会骗我，否则他就不是我丈夫。”亚瑟絮絮地说着，他醉得狠了，说出来的话没有一句过了脑子，只是一味重复他的歪理，像一个固执的孩子。

“你骗了我，从第一次见面的时候开始就一直在骗我，足足三年的时间！如果不是因为你叔叔来找你，你想说谎到什么时候？除此之外你还对我说过什么谎？我还能相信你吗？”

醉鬼的脑袋忽然清晰起来了，连珠炮似的把问题接二连三地抛给他，打得他措手不及。说完这些后亚瑟突然泄了气，向后靠在沙发上，但那双亮得惊人的眼睛还锁在他身上。

“老实说，我不清楚。亚瑟，我对你说过太多话，已经记不清哪些是真话哪些是假话了。”弗朗西斯老老实实承认，“但有一件事我从未骗过你——我爱你，这是真的。” 

亚瑟怀疑地盯着他。

他抓住亚瑟的手按在自己胸口，隔着一层衣料和皮肤，能感觉到胸腔里心脏有力的、沉稳的、鼓点一般剧烈的跳动，沿着脉搏传递到两个人温热的掌心。

“我的确骗了你，关于我的身世，但你不能因此怀疑我的心。你瞧，或许我对你说过不少假话，但这里是真的。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，把手抽出来，随手抓起旁边的抱枕抱在怀里，声音闷闷的：“可是你为什么要骗我？”

弗朗西斯抿了抿嘴唇，说：“因为我从毕业以后就没有再回去过，我的父亲也没有再找过我。我确实是相当于没有父亲了。”

他的母亲去世很早，在他为数不多的童年记忆里只有一点模糊的音容，像是损坏失真的老旧录影带，每一次重播的尝试都以失败告终。弗朗西斯前二十年的人生里几乎全是父亲沧桑威严的脸，老波诺弗瓦直到四十多岁才有了这么一个孩子，几乎把名下所有产业的未来都押在了他身上。十几岁时他与父亲势同水火，几乎每隔两天就要吵得天翻地覆，他对自己的朋友诅咒父亲，而父亲用最刻薄的语言辱骂他，他时常为这奇怪的、畸形的、仿佛是敌人一般的父子关系感到好笑，但那时的他还没有离开的勇气。毕业后他整天整夜地窝在房间里画画，对父亲的要求置若罔闻，在某次忍无可忍的大吵过后，他极其冷静地带着不多的东西走出了家门。父亲在身后大喊着威胁他不许回来，他抬起头，看见高高的幽远的天空，突然感到前所未有的轻松与释然，于是他笑了。

“……亚瑟，我不是你。我不是一个好儿子，更不是一个理想的继承人……”弗朗西斯断断续续地说，“父亲想让我继承他的事业，但我对此毫无兴趣。从那以后我与家里的任何人都没有再联系过……这么多年来我一直就是你最初见到我时的样子，胡子拉碴地在廉价出租屋里画那些卖不出去的画，每天为房租忧心，赚到的钱勉强可以糊口，但我从来不觉得后悔……如果一定要说的话，遇见你以后我确实有些后悔了，但是你并不在乎我是个穷画家……所以我没有告诉你……”

一两星期前他才见了父亲最后一面。记忆里一直高高在上的、不近人情的父亲老得他快认不出了，像是被抽空了气的气球，肉眼可见地干瘪下来。老爷子在临终前死死攥着他的手，请求他回家好好经营，那双手枯瘦得像冬日里光秃秃的树枝，崎岖、粗糙、青筋凸起，却依然有着难以抗拒的力量；他叮嘱的声音气若游丝，隐隐带着恳求的意味，弗朗西斯从来没有见过父亲用这样的语气说话，回忆里父亲的声音总是铿锵严厉的；父亲几乎已经看不见他，眼眶里两只浑浊的蓝色眼球像静止的玻璃珠子，曾经跟他的一模一样，现在连他的样子都映不出来了。弗朗西斯坐在他身边，忽然觉得过去三十多年里那些怨恨和威严可憎的形象全都消失了，他握着父亲的手，感受到逐渐微弱的脉搏的跳动，那里头即将停止流动的血液跟他的原本紧密相连。

他觉得很轻松。在父亲生命的尽头，这对奇怪的父子在沉默中和解了。

“我恨过他，但他毕竟是我的父亲。”弗朗西斯喃喃，无意识地摩挲亚瑟的手，“尽管没有兴趣，但我必须遵从他的遗愿……我不是个好儿子，这是我现在唯一能做的了。”

亚瑟安静地听着， 眼睛里泛起晶亮的湿意。他一言不发地直起身，把弗朗西斯的头揽进自己怀里。

“你是个混蛋，弗朗西斯，对我也是，对你父亲也是。”他吸了一下鼻子，“你应该告诉我，让我跟你一起回去。”

“对不起，当时我还不敢告诉你。”弗朗西斯轻轻笑起来，“如果你想的话，我们还有机会去为他扫墓。我对他提起过你，说我结婚了，他似乎很兴奋。如果你去看他，他应该会感到高兴的。”

“还有很多机会。”

“对，还有很多。”

他们保持着这样的姿势沉默了很久。

“现在你能原谅我了吗？”弗朗西斯突然问，他的声音震得亚瑟的胸腔酥酥麻麻，像是电流流过。亚瑟后知后觉地想起自己原本是在审问弗朗西斯，但托弗朗西斯刚才那些话的福，现在这个目的没办法进行下去了。

“原谅了一半。”他粗声粗气地回答，“但不是因为你，是因为你的父亲。”

弗朗西斯按住他的后脑，在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下。

“那么加上这个吻呢？”

亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，目光躲闪着向后靠，弗朗西斯不管不顾地紧紧凑上来，呼吸纠缠在一处。在距离只剩下最后几公分的时候，亚瑟按住了他的嘴唇。

“还要一块新鲜的蔓越莓曲奇。”

弗朗西斯顿了一下，唇边溢出笑容。他从沙发上站起来，说：“好的。”


End file.
